One virtualization model for Fibre Channel is referred to as a Fibre Channel-unaware virtual machine (VM) model. In this model, the Fibre Channel protocol is terminated within a Hypervisor and a VM instantiated on such Hypervisor is unaware that it is using Fibre Channel to access storage. For example, the Hypervisor may present to the VM a virtualized generic Small Computer System Interface (SCSI). In this model, the Hypervisor has visibility and control of input/output operations of the VM; however other important actors in a Storage Area Network (SAN) do not have such visibility. Such other actors include storage devices connected to a switched Fibre Channel fabric and the Fibre Channel switches composing the switched fabric. The other actors have no way to identify Fibre Channel traffic associated with a specific VM and are thus unable to assert VM specific access controls, and the like, which is disadvantageous.